


Rey and the reluctant scientist - A Barbarella AU

by lastmouseleft



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventures in space!, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Barbarella AU, Ben is a scientist, Ben is a weapon expert, F/M, Onomatopoeias, Retro Sci-fi AU, Rey is Barbareylla, Space Babydoll, oversexed space adventuress, retro sci-fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastmouseleft/pseuds/lastmouseleft
Summary: Rey (or Babareylla) is a space adventuress who receives the mission to retrieve a weapon developing scientist from a production facility owned by First Order Inc.At first, he proves quite reluctant, but things soon start to kick off between them.Based on the cult 1960s French Comic book, Barbarella by Jean-Claude Forest and the subsequent movie with Jane Fonda as the oversexed space adventuress.This a two-part story, the first entry in a collection of Reylo Sci-fi AU short stories.





	Rey and the reluctant scientist - A Barbarella AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, 
> 
> Welcome to the first story in my collection of Reylo fics set in alternate Science-fiction universes. This one is based on the deliciously retro sci-fi world of Barbarella, the cult character created by French Comic Book author Jean-Claude Forest. 
> 
> Don't worry, you don't have to know Barbarella to understand this fic. In fact, despite my love for the heroine, I can tell you that the Comic Book and the movie adaptation with Jane Fonda are really not that good. It is more of a guilty pleasure that you can enjoy if you can tolerate the campy tones and absurd humor. 
> 
> I personally LOVE Barbarella! She was a symbol of sexual liberation and female empowerment. For the first time, in Sci-Fi, there was a heroine who lived by her rules and enjoyed sex without any guilt. Her adventures are often quite erotic, but they are always depicted as being fun and there is absolutely no moral judgment. 
> 
> I wanted to imagine Rey as being the one with a more liberated attitude towards sex and Ben as being more repressed. 
> 
> I have started this story a few months ago because I wanted to have a bit of fun with these two characters. My other fics are quite dramatic and I wanted to try a bit of comedy for a change. I really hope you will enjoy this first part of the story. 
> 
> P.S. I don't have a beta reader (I never dared to ask!), so there might be a few mistakes. Please, don't hesitate to point them out if you find some.

“Barbareylla, we need your help!” said the general on the screen.  

She was no older than sixty, but she seemed to carry a burden that aged her considerably. Her eyes, though, were still penetrating and she seemed to have the strength and decisiveness of a true leader.

Rey rolled her black-rimmed eyes.

“Of course you do!

\- The situation is critical! We have news that First Order Inc. has developed a superweapon that as the potential to destroy entire planets!  
\- Really? That sounds...unbelievable. How is it even possible to power such a weapon?  
\- According to the few intel we came to gather, it can absorb the energy of a sun.  
\- A...sun?” repeated Rey incredulous.

Throughout her years as an intergalactic adventuress, Rey came across some crazy things; killer dolls, orgasmotrons, but she had never heard of such an absurdly powerful weapon. 

“The weapon isn’t...completed yet. It is imperative that you prevent the First Order from completing this project, Babareylla!” continued the old woman with much alarm.

“Please! Call me Rey. So it is a sabotage mission, then!

\- No. What we want from you is to kidnap the scientist supervising the development of this weapon. His name is Ben Solo. He used to work for us but joined First Order Inc. a few years ago”.

The general’s voice slightly trembled at the mention of the scientist’s name, but Rey was distracted by the portrait of a man that appeared on the screen. She lifted her eyebrows in appreciation. He was definitely not bad looking, despite his awkward nervous expression. With his ebony hair, pouty mouth, numerous beauty spots and nerdy glasses, he really captured her interest. The mission could turn out more pleasant than she first thought.

“Dr. Solo is believed to be in a research center in planet Cura IV, at the present. That is where the First Order produces its new weapon models and it is highly secured. We know it is a very dangerous mission, but we don’t know anybody as qualified as you…

\- I accept the mission!  
\- Really?”

The woman was baffled by the quick and nonchalant answer of the adventuress.

“Yes! I’ve always liked challenges!” added Rey with a shrug of her shoulders. “Please, send the details of the mission to Mister Duran. He will be able to relay them to me on a more secured channel.

\- Of course! Thank you Rey!  
\- Oh, don’t mention it!”

Rey leaned forward in her chair to turn off the visiophone. She smiled at the prospect of this new adventure. It was not the first time she would have to deal First Order Inc. The company’s CEO was quite the horrible man...or rather a creature, called Snoke who was far too ambitious and had obvious plans of galactic dominations. He was now too powerful and rich to be controlled. Selling weaponry has been always a very profitable business.

Rey hated weapons. Of course, she always carried her laser gun with her when she was on a mission, but she only used it when it was absolutely necessary. She didn’t need it to succeed. She had her wits and her charm to help her save the day.

It wasn’t long before Duran sent her the necessary details for her mission. She had to infiltrate the production facility by night and retrieve Ben Solo. As simple as that. The challenge was to avoid the tight security. The guards made rounds every 30 minutes and Rey would have to be very fast if she didn’t want to get caught.  Nevertheless, it was nothing that she didn’t already accomplish during her previous adventures.

Using the autopilot controls, she sets course for Cura IV. It was going to take some time to get there, but Rey knew exactly how to pass the time.

“O Beebee aaaate”, she called with a singing voice.

A small droid appeared diligently in the control room. It spoke in binary language but she understood everything it said.

“Yes?

\- Should we resume what we were doing before we were interrupted by that call?  
\- As you like, Mistress.  
\- Ooh! I do love it when you call me like that!”  chirped Rey before following the droid to her bedroom.

________________________________________

When they reached Cura IV, it was already night, which was perfect for the mission. Rey slipped into a tight and short violet and yellow combination that left very little to the imagination. She put on a pair of half palm gloves and opted for simple flat boots, for once. She had to be very quite and her usual high-heeled theigh-high boots didn’t really suit the occasion. Her brown hair was left loose and her face was perfectly made up with mascara, kohl and lilac lipstick. She never bothered covering her freckles as she knew they made her look cute.

Discretely flying over the production facility, Rey reprogrammed the ship’s autopilot so it would leave after she got off then come back in 1 hour. She then lowered the bridge and nimbly jumped on the roof of the one-floor building. It was easy enough for her to get through the venting system. Her petite constitution has always been a great assess for accomplishing her missions.   

She produced a small droid she brought with her in her bag. It looked like a mechanised mouse toy and, well, it somehow served the same purpose. Rey switched it on and the little droid started off quickly, soon disappearing at a turn of the venting system. 

Rey soon heard a commotion. She watched the guards running below to catch the “intruder”, then, when she was certain they were farm she slipped through a narrow opening and landed quietly on her feet. 

Silent and discreet like a wildcat, she progressed through the complex avoiding the guards. She could hear them yelling orders at each other, while she easily made her way to her destination. When she got to the door of Dr. Solo’s room, it took her mere second to crochet the lock. She slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind her.

The room was very small and utilitarian. There were only a chair, a bookcase and a small bed where she could distinguish a sleeping form, too big to properly fit in. She came closer until she could see the face of the sleeping scientist thanks to the dim light that got through the window blinds. It really was Ben Solo and he looked even better in person. Tilting her head to better examine him, Rey could only appreciate how tall and well-built he turned out to be. 

He was sleeping so soundly, unaware of the woman in his room. She grabbed her laser gun and pointed it towards him. She felt a bit bad to wake him up this way, but she had to do it.

“Dr. Solo!”

The scientist opened his eyes and couldn’t quite see anything without his glasses. Scrunching his face, he finally realized that there was an intruder in his room who was pointing a weapon at his face. He gasped loudly: 

“Who the hell are you? I mean, I don’t believe in hell! I am a scientist! But my point remains valid: Who are you?”

Rey quirked her eyebrow. He turned out to be quite the peculiar man. 

“I am Barbareylla. I am here to kidnap you” she answered in a nearly cheerful tone. 

“Kidnap me?” He squeaked. He looked positively undignified: “Who sends you?”

Rey rolled her eyes. He also turned out to be a bit annoying. 

“No time to explain! Get off of your bed and follow me!”

She shook her laser gun to press him to move.

“Right!” he said getting up. When he pushed his covers away, she realized he only wore pants, offering Rey a glimpse at his sculpted torso. How come a scientist’s body was so athletic? 

He kept looking around nervously, searching for his top. Rey spotted it before he did. She contemplated the idea of dragging him to the ship half-naked but ended up pointing at it: 

“There!”

He passed it on and was going to follow her towards the door when he remembered: 

“My glasses!”

He came back to the bed and grabbed his glasses from under his pillow. He put them on and then blinked a few times before giving a good look at his kidnapper.

_Wow!_ She was sexy. 

Rey smiled in reaction to the look of awe he gave her. She had a perfect idea of her effect on men and thus knew what was going through his mind. But now wasn’t the time. She had wasted enough of it already.

“Let’s go!” she pressed and this time he followed her obediently outside the room. 

They were quite the strange pair, running through the building, her in her shorty shorts, him in his pajamas. The retreat proved less easy then when Rey got in. It didn’t take long before they met a couple of guards.

_ Pew Pew! _

Rey fired her laser gun at their feet to dissuade them but they managed to start the alarm. 

The whole center was in panic.

Dr. Solo puffed in relief as if he was already free. That irritated Rey and she pouted at him: 

“Let’s go, this way!” she ordered him, pointing him with her gun to another direction.

They started running, Rey pushing Ben Solo in front of her. They could hear the footsteps of guards coming their direction until they eventually got to an air vent. When he understood that’s how Rey wanted them to get out, he exclaimed: 

“I can not squeeze through there! It’s too tight!”

She had to stop herself from giggling. How many times did she hear that before? Although, it was in very different circumstances.

“Yes, you can! Stop stalking and get in!” 

She shook the laser gun just under his big nose. He had no choice but to hoist himself into the vent and start crawling, soon followed by Rey.

When she heard guards approaching, she urged him to stop and stand still. They weren’t detected as the guards passed just under them. Dr. Solo wanted to scream but he was afraid he might get shot in a second by the sexy woman behind him. Instead, he gulped and resumed his crawling as soon as she ordered him to. 

All through their progression, Rey left droids like the one she used before, to confuse the guards, and it seemed to work. Ben Solo and Rey miraculously went undetected until they finally got to the roof.

“The security of this place turns out to be very ineffective!” complained Dr. Solo.

A small spaceship was already waiting for them, hovering over the facility. Rey urged him to run towards the lowering bridge when laser shots started raining.

Ben Solo screamed and hid his head under his arms: 

“They’re shooting at us!”

She rolled her eyes. He really didn’t have to tell her that.

“I mean, they are shooting at me as well! 

\- Come on! We can make it!” Rey encouraged him, shooting back at the guards.

They made a run to get inside the ship and were lucky enough to get there without being hit. Dr. Solo had a huge smile that revealed his crooked teeth. He couldn’t believe he didn’t lose his control under the pressure and was quite impressed with himself.

They jumped inside the ship, landing on their hands. Rey figured that it was BB-8 who took control of the ship and was now piloting them away from the raging laser shots.

Dr. Solo, still laying on the floor smiled with satisfaction. It was probably the effect of the adrenaline rush. It only lasted an instant before he got to his feet and told Rey in an accusatory tone: 

“You kidnapped me!

\- That was the idea.  
\- Why? Who do you work for?  
\- Light Side Industries, your former employer”.

Figuring out who actually sent her, he whispered:

“Mother!” through gritted teeth.

“What?” Rey asked him and he quickly answered: 

“Nothing!”

She didn’t insist.

He followed her inside the ship in his black pajamas. He was barefoot, he just realized and started feeling oddly self-conscious. He was in the presence of a beautiful lady and didn’t want to imagine how scruffy he must look right now. He tried to avoid the thought:

“They will come after us! They won’t let us go so easily!”

Rey already figured that out.

“Don’t worry! I am quite familiar with this kind of situation!

\- Oh no, you don’t! You have no idea what’s at stake here!  
\- You mean the superweapon you have been developing for First Order Inc?  
\- How...how do you know about that?”

Rey smirked slyly: 

“I have my methods to figure out things!”

She came closer to Dr. Solo who in return tried to get away. He twitched and pushed his glasses up his nose nervously:

“Torture? Is that what you mean?

\- No!” exclaimed Rey, outraged. “Torture is for brutes! I use more humane methods, and more enjoyable.

Ben Solo quirked his eyebrow as he glanced down at her while she put her hands on his chest and started caressing him.

“Now. Will you please tell me a bit more about this superweapon you were developing, hum?

\- Ah...I don’t think I can, really”.

He tried to laugh it off but he was so obviously uncomfortable, it made him look oddly cute.

“Are you sure? I am so very curious about your skills, Dr. Solo”.

Her overly flirtatious voice and the way she brought her body against his made him twitch nervously.

“It is really not up to me! I am bound to secrecy. Plus, it could be dangerous for you to know.

\- Really? Wouldn't you tell me anything? Even for a kiss?”

Dr. Solo gasped as she perched herself on her toes and crushed her lilac-painted lips against his. 

_Mmh_! 

The way she moved her soft mouth against his, the slight moisture she applied over his lips. That was so nice!

Her kiss was short and sweet but it totally shook him. He tried to resist:

 “Look, I am not that kind of man. I am sorry, but I can’t...I won’t give you any information.

\- Uh hum”.

Rey nodded though she was clearly ignoring his words. With a little naughty smile on her lips, she removed the scientist’s glasses and threw them on the floor: 

“Oops!”

She leaned down to get them and while she was there, she ran her hand over his crotch:

“Oh, my!” she exclaimed, approvingly. 

“What… what are you doing?” Dr. Solo asked in alarm.

“I really want to know you better, doctor”, she said while taking a more comfortable position on her knees and slipping her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

With a swift movement, she brought them down to his ankles and took a full view of his privates.

“Dr. Solo! You are a man with many big secrets”.

The doctor was himself totally frozen. He couldn’t believe what was actually happening. Was she going to? Oh dear lord, she was! He couldn’t bring himself to look down in her direction but he could feel her warm breath against his sensitive skin and it was enough to set him off. His penis started rising like rocket lifted into takeoff position, and when she kissed its base, he was done for.

He couldn’t remember getting hard this fast. Rey didn’t waste any time either and eagerly welcomed his shaft into her pretty little mouth. 

Ben Solo yelped as if his skin was burned, but it was a far more pleasant sensation to have this sexy strange woman suck his member, a part of him that had been sadly neglected for months.

“Oh heavens! How do you do that? I mean, I don’t believe in heaven, of course… Oh god!”

He might not have a lot of experience in the matter but he knew that she was really (really) talented. She caressed his sex with her lips.  Swirling her tongue, she explored the veins and the anatomy of his skin, going up and down,  provoking such incredibly agreeable sensations. She hummed enthusiastically and his eyes rolled in ecstasy.  He felt his release coming far too quickly and it embarrassed him, for a strange reason. He didn’t want the moment to end.

But as he pictured in his head some horrid images to avoid coming too quickly, Rey suddenly let go of his shaft. She held it in her gloved hand for a second before placing a long kiss on the tip.

_Moowah_! 

She got to her feet and gave him a cocky look.

“Why did you stop?” he squealed in despair.

“That’s all you get, for now, doctor!

\- But...but…you can’t leave me like this!  
\- I obviously can”.

Rey put some order in her hair and headed for the controls room. Ben Solo tried to follow her with his pants around his ankles, but after a few clumsy steps, he had to lean and bring them up, covering his aching member. 

When he joined Rey, he nearly stumbled upon a round droid who beeped aggressively at him.

“Calm down, Beebee Ate. This is our guest, Dr. Solo”, she said but the droid, despite the lack of apparent features, seemed rather crossed. 

He quickly left the room, intently hitting the scientist in the calf.

“Don’t mind him. He gets jealous”.

When he realized what she meant, Dr. Solo’s eyes widened in shock.  Unabashed, Rey handed him his glasses and went to sit in the pilot’s chair. She started rocking it from side to side while humming a cheerful melody and curling her hair around her finger. She was obviously expecting him to react.

“I think I am going to contact Light Side industries to tell them the good news about the mission”.

It was real torture! She was controlling him with so little effort that it was embarrassing, really. But he needed release. The pulsating hardness between his legs couldn't be ignored no matter what. He might have been one of the greatest minds in his field, it seemed that he couldn’t win an argument with his own penis after all.

“What do you want? You want me to tell you about Starkiller Base, is that it?

\- A base, hun? Tell me more!  
\- Damn it! This is blackmailing.  
\- At least it is not torture!  
\- Well, it is just as morally reprehensible”.

Rey giggled in the most exquisite way. 

“I am not forcing you to do anything, Dr. Solo. But I am sure a smart man like you knows that there are many advantages to giving in to one’s...urges”, she said while looking at the tent that his arousal was forming in his pants.

“What would you do if I gave you information about the weapon?... I mean, what would you do with it?

\- Well, I would try to destroy the superweapon, of course!  
\- What?! Why? You would destroy my life’s work?  
\- If your life’s work is a weapon that can wipe out entire systems, then yes.  
\- It is not just a weapon! It is a scientific accomplishment. You can’t stop progress Miss Babareylla”.

Rey laughed at how vexed he looked. She got up from her chair and took a few slow steps towards him, swinging her hips intently.

“I am all for progress, doctor. But there are so many things to pursue in life apart from it”.

She got close enough to him to throw her arms around his neck. She loved how this tall and seductive man always got so baffled when she touched him. He must have been totally unaware of his charms.

Slowly, she brought her lips to his and started moving them in her expert way while looking directly into his eyes.

_Wow_!

She was a great kisser. Ben Solo couldn’t resist her very long. He put his hands on her tiny hips and ventured licking her lips with his tongue. She didn’t hesitate and sucked it into her mouth eliciting the most exquisite feeling.

He rolled his eyes then squeezed them tight, moaning desperately as he started grinding his groin against her belly. He was doomed! He was at the mercy of a sex goddess and no amount of fear or principles could bring him to his senses right now.

He circled his arms around her back and shoved her against him. 

“Oh baby!” he heard himself say. 

He had never called a woman ‘baby’ before, not even in the most intimate moments. 

He had always been very awkward with his partners. He had never really been able to relax, always trying to do it right, just the way it was described in manuals. Stimulation of the erogenous regions, optimal angle of penetration, best position to potentialize pleasure, and so on filled his mind and prevented him from really losing himself to the moment. Sex was a very technical experience. He had always assumed that it can be dealt with in a rational way, until now. 

His impulses took over logic and it was obvious that his instincts helped him deal better with the situation than all the knowledge he had gained through books.

Rey giggled when he cupped her backside and moaned deliciously when he kneaded her cheeks. He continued kissing her, trying to take control of her mouth, but she fought him and refused to give in completely. Their tongues met at the edge of their mouths letting lewd wet sounds escape from their lips.

_Smack_! 

Her mouth tasted divine, thought Dr. Solo. He started imagining how good she must also taste down there. She certainly would let him have her that way. She’d proven to be far from shy, even what he’d call uninhibited, and his sex twitched as he imagined the things he could do to her body.

It became hard for him, however, to consider waiting much longer. His hard-on was hurting him and even though he wanted to savor his experience with this space vixen, he couldn’t continue ignoring his urges.

“Take off your clothes? Please?” he asked Rey gently, though his voice was reeking with desire.

A smirk appeared on Rey’s face and bringing her lips to his ear, she murmured: “Only if you do too”.

Ben Solo growled in approval and rushed in removing his sleepwear, revealing his full body to her. He kept his glasses on, though. He was so used to them that he forgot that he was wearing them.

Rey marveled at his muscled body and at the moles and scars she couldn’t distinguish previously in the dim light of his room, back at the research center. She had the urge to kiss and touch every square inch of his pale skin, but she had to fill her part of the bargain.

Rey removed her short combination in a calculated and deliberate fashion, amused by the way Dr. Solo’s Adam's apple bobbed when her perky breasts were revealed to his eyes. She slowly brought her garment down her hips then pushed it down around her booted feet. She stepped out of it before removing her boots, tugging at her hills with her toes, one after the other. 

“Well..I...Wow!” Dr. Solo acknowledged while abandoning any hope to sound blasé.

He took her in with a glimmer of awe in his eyes. Her slender, tanned and perfectly shaped body was truly a treat for the eye. But he didn’t want to just look at it. His other senses wanted to explore it too.

He gulped loudly before reaching with his hands for her little perky breast. He was trembling with nervosity and Rey had to encourage him:

“Go on! I don’t bite. I mean, I could if you want me to.

\- Oh, God!” he said, unable to put up with more of her teasing.

When he placed his hand on her mound, his fingers immediately clenched around her flesh as if it was a trap. Her skin felt marvelously soft and warm and as he moved his fingers delicately, knitting her breast, she whined and tilted her head backward. Reacting on pure instinct, something he avoided to do in a long time, he brought his lips against her swan-like neck and sucked on it with such ferocity, making cry in surprise.

When Rey pulled away to look at him, she thought she saw a red hue tinting his irises, but it soon disappeared. 

Ben looked properly feral, his hair now unkempt, panting loudly while his intense gaze roamed over Rey’s body.

“I want you!” he nearly groaned.

“Will you give me what I want?” she asked him while stepping back towards the console.

“Yeah, whatever you want!” he promised while joining her in two large strides.

He kissed her mouth again, this time taking complete control. He had never been this domineering with women before because he always dreaded their reaction, but with Rey he felt it was different. He sensed that she wanted him to be like that, she enticed in him a behavior he had never suspected.

He pushed her back against the console and with the hand she wasn’t using to pull on his hair while he sucked her tongue, she lifted herself over it and sat comfortably, inviting Dr. Solo between her thighs. She threw her hands around him while he stooped to continue tasting her mouth. They rubbed their noses together when he finally let go of her lips.

“Are you always so eager with men?” he asked her, worry transpiring in his tone.

“Not only men, and only with those I really like.

\- Oh!” he reacted, sounding a bit disappointed.

Was he...jealous? Rey almost laughed at the innocence of his reactions. Still, she tried to reassure him:

“And I really like you, Dr. Solo!

\- It must be a physiological reaction to arousal, but I think I like you too!”

Rey brushed her fingers over his nose and he tried to capture them between his lips when she touched his mouth. She laughed that little sexy laughter of hers and he attacked her lips again in hope to drink that delicious sound like an elixir.

He kneeled before her while she leaned on her elbows, watching him through half-closed eyes as he admired her. His eyes sat between her legs and he licked his lips, expecting some kind of permission.

Rey opened her tights wider, a soft wet sound coming from her lower lips as they were spread before the scientist bewitched eyes. She smiled down at him and it was all he had been waiting for to lean in and kiss her pussy.

With a sharp intake of breath, she held on the control panel beneath her. She screamed at the perfect sensation of his luscious lips caressing her sensitive skin. He might not be very experienced, but he was eager and his skin was burning with passion while he explored her folds.

Dr. Solo grew in confidence with Rey’s little gasps and he placed her leg over his shoulder to better taste her. He played with her clit, licking it and rolling his tongue around it.

“Oh, yes! Yes!” she screamed, pulling his hair and pushing him deeper between her legs.

He laughed smugly, despite his own painful arousal. He felt pride at feeling this beautiful creature squirm and tremor in delight because of him and when her orgasm hit her, he pulled away to watch her in astonishment, like a worshiper in front of an idol. 

Rey smiled contently and extended her hand towards her lover. He closed the distance between them, placing his head against her palm like a cat looking for affection, and she diligently massaged his skull and brushed her fingers against his cheek and wet chin. 

When he stood up on his feet, he looked nothing like the scared scientist she had met before. He looked feral and dangerously savage, his hair falling over his blazing eyes. There was definitely a strange red hue to them when he grabbed her shoulders with his strong arms and leaned forward to stare into her eyes. 

Rey gasped and before she could say a word, he flipped her over the console with such ease, it was as if she didn’t weigh a thing. She had a leg over the control board and the other hanging down. She tried to touch the floor with her toes, but he seized her ankle and lifted her leg over his hip, forcing her into a contorted position only a flexible person like she could handle. 

She mewled when he entered her in one long and unforgiving thrust, and he literally howled when he was fully sheathed:  

“Oh! Dr. Solo!” she exclaimed, a bit out of breath. 

“Please! Call me Ben”, he whispered in her ear before ramming his member inside her again. 

He slammed his hips against her bottom almost cruelly, but Rey could only feel her pleasure coiling inside her belly, the steel feeling colder against her chest with her rising temperature. He was loud, so loud, crying out his pleasure deliriously: 

“This is so good! Oh, this is heaven”, he kept blabbering while Rey voiced her encouragement just as noisily. 

The stars and planets went by through the windshield and Rey felt she was ascending to heaven until her lover burst inside her with a frightening growl and she soon followed through, pushing on her hands and curving her back in an impossibly tense and yet magnificently exotic posture. 

“I am sorry!” she heard Ben hiccup and she quickly turned around to face him. 

“Why are you apologizing? It was great! 

\- I lost control”.

He was looking down, avoiding her gaze in shame and she had to take his head between her palms to force him to meet her eyes. She smiled at him lovingly and it made him knit his eyebrows: 

“It is a good thing to lose control sometimes”, she told him softly. 

“Not in my case. I have to be always in control. 

\- Why?”

He seemed to hesitate, chewing on his bottom lip, then avoided her question completely: 

“I wish I had taken my time with you. I wanted to kiss you and caress you”. 

Rey enjoyed the way he blushed at the mention of such innocent desires considering the way he just had her over the control panel. She took his hand and lead him towards her chambers: 

“Where are we going?” he asked. 

“To my room. You said you were sorry. There is still time for you to amend your mistake!

\- Shouldn’t we be worrying about the First Order?  
\- They don’t seem to be following us. Besides, Beebee Ate can take care of them if they show up. Don’t you, Beebee Ate?” she asked the little droid as he met them at a turn of the passage.

The robot beeped an equivalent of a snort and turned over his axis to head for the controls room while the two human passengers made their way to Rey’s chamber. 

They made love, again and again, until they were exhausted. Their bodies, although perfectly sated, still longed for one another and they held each other while they let their lips roam against their skins. 

“I think I want to stay with you. Can I stay with you?” Ben asked Rey and she giggled at his eagerness. 

“If you would like. But we have to think about the superweapon you have developed. 

\- Must we? They can’t use it if I am not there.  
\- Really? That means they will try to bring you back! You will have to run away from them, constantly.  
\- I don’t care”, he declared as he tickled her chin with the tip of his nose.

“You will never find peace. They will try to eliminate you!

\- I don’t care!  
\- But I care! It is unfair, for you. You deserve to live”.

He pulled away to look into her worried eyes. It moved him, the way she seemed preoccupied with his own fate.  

“You don’t know me. You don’t know what I have done or what I could still do”, he said to her, feeling suddenly unworthy of her concern. 

“I don’t care about your past. Are you willing to change your ways, starting from now?” 

It seemed so simple when she put it this way. Ben flapped his eyelashes, considering her question, and he knew that he had been thinking about leaving the First Order for a long time. Until now, he never had a proper opportunity to escape and fear leashed him to his master undeniably. 

“What should I do?” he asked her, unable to think of a solution to this inextricable situation. 

“We should go back and destroy the weapon!” Rey replied confidently, as though it was the simplest thing to do. 

“What? But you said...They could catch me again! 

\- I could go alone if you prefer  
\- No! I won’t let you put yourself in danger because of me!”

Rey smiled tenderly at his words and placed a warm kiss against his eyelid before saying: 

“I knew you had good in you!” 

Ben sighed in capitulation. He knew that she was right, that it would never really end before he finally confronted his master. 


End file.
